Fury
by crai22
Summary: One Shot! May be over or under rated! What happens when Hiccup finds a boy wearing Night Fury scales and acts like an animal? Read to find out people mostly from the boy's P.O.V but not really. I give credit to Arcawolf and their story 'A Recipe for Disaster' for the idea, and no this isn't a transformation story.


It was weird really as he looked at the edge of the forest where a village was strangely and seeing dragons fly threw the sky with viking on their backs. At least that was what he thought it was, but at the moment even a slug could move faster than normal as he hung upside down. Looking down, or up as it were he saw his leg caught in that of a tree branch, the black scales that acted as a protective layer gleaming in the light. His mind flashed back to the time where everything had been lost, and he was an infant before something black came and saved him.

That black thing was a dragon and he was just five years old when the dragon not only saved his life but also raised him until a certain point. Though at the moment he didn't care about the past as he tried to get his leg out from between the tree branches only to hear something move. Another strange thing even though many moons had passed, and he wasn't a dragon he had somehow developed senses that were on level of that of the dragons that rescued him. More movement and he looked back toward the green ground just as a black dragon with a saddle on it's back and a red tail fin looked up at him.

For a moment their eyes met green meeting green as the two just stared at each other for a moment neither one blinking. This lasted for about five seconds before the boy looked at his stuck foot than back towards the dragon that tilted it's head a bit in response. When the dragon didn't do anything the boy let out a huff before trying to reach his leg as blood rushed to his head due to hanging upside down. The dragon continued to look at him and more importantly the black scaled suit that he wore as the boy remembered a bit more of his own past.

The signal dragon female that found him lived on her own, and didn't really have any visitors as it were so they were mostly left alone. She had been kind and even taught him how to survive on his own, besides the occasional thing where she forgot he wasn't a dragon and tried to get him to fly it was a good time. Her blue eyes had looked over him like a protective mother, and when she had shed her midnight black scales that became a very dark blue in daylight he had collected them. Another thing he had learned was how to make his own protection and it was held together by sting that he had managed to scavenge.

He almost had a good hold before his hand slipped and he fell down starting to feel dizzy from all the blood in his head. Though he could hear the dragon chuckling and looking down at the black lizard he let out a low growl that caught the dragons attention quite well. Looking at his foot again the boy glared at the dragon who after a moment realized what he wanted before sending a small blast at it. Instantly he fell onto the ground head first, but managed to get himself in a sitting position shortly after just glad to be on the ground again. "TOOTHLESS!"

His head snapped up after a second as the dragon jumped did it's best impression of a smile before giving a few growls in response to the voice. Yet anther thing he could just barley understand Norse as it were, but he had let to learn how to speak it or anything else that came along with it. A few seconds later a boy obviously a teen if anything approached them with a mess of brown hair, green eyes, and wearing furs. Instantly he was glad that the black dragon scale suit he wore absorbed heat quite well and his eyes hardened by natural instinct as it were as the teen approached.

Every musicale in the boy's body tensed as the viking teen came to a stop staring at him with wide eyes and his hands got ready to use the clawed gloves that he had on to attack. Threw very long and dirty hair as it were he saw the boy slowly approach him and as such let out a small growl in an effort to tell them to stay back. The boy paused as the dragon quickly hopped on over to him and for a moment the three of the just started at each other. Whoever this viking teen was they had no clue that he was raised by dragons his entire life as it were and couldn't remember his real parents.

Hiccup had been looking for his friend Toothless the Night Fury who had bounded off hearing something that was slimier to that of a startled dragon. He had found the dragon under a big apple tree having a staring contest with what appeared to be a person wearing dragon scales. The boy who was probably just as old as him if anything was now glaring at him and letting out a small growl like that of a wild animal. Threw what little skin he could see the boy was absolutely filthy, and had long messy hair like it had never been cut his entire life. Toothless though just tilted his head a bit looking at the boy curiously before a low grumbling that didn't come from the boys thorough sounded.

Instantly Hiccup knew that the boy must of been hungry, and rather slowly he reached into his vest to bring out an apple he had. The boy never took his eye's off him and threw the long hair Hiccup could see that he had green eyes like that of Toothless did. "Here... you must be hungry." Slowly Hiccup took out the apple and he saw the boy's eyes light up a bit from under the hair and rather slowly they approached him. Rather reluctantly the boy approached him and than as quick as a Night Fury snatched the apple from his hand and quickly retreated to under the tree to eat it.

"DAD!" Hiccup took off running as fast as he could with his fake leg and Toothless on his tale, leaving the mysterious boy behind. Soon he had explained everything to his dad and with a small group of vikings went back and managed to capture the boy who was once again hanging from a branch by his foot. Though it wasn't easy due to a few vikings being scratched by the claws the boy had attacked to his suit, they had managed to not only restrain him, but even put him in a relatively small cage. In response to being caged though the boy was hissing, snarling, and even growing at all those around him, taking the occasional swipe with his claws when someone got to close.

"OI! This one be as crazy as an Outcast!" Gobber spoke as Hiccup looked at the boy who had a surprising amount of stamina and tried to break out of his cage and restraints. Behind him the rest of the village stared at the boy as he was restrained further by metal ropes that were used by dragons in desperate times. It was the nearest thing for them to use and looking at the boy he couldn't help but be reminded of a caged animal as he was chained to the ground. Eventually the crowd left to go back to their regular lives and with one last look at the boy Hiccup left to go for a ride on Toothless and clear his head.

The boy sat in the cage angered at not only himself for messing up on trying to get one of those strange fruits that he liked so much but also at being captured. This lead him to hissing and attacking nearly everyone that approached him, and now they had tied him down with metal ropes. Around his neck was metal collar they had attached in an effort to keep him down and soon they had all left him alone to go back to their regular lives. For a moment he just stayed where he was not bothering to struggle against the metal ropes that they had used to hold him down, knowing that it would be pointless to do so.

For a while everything was quiet and he drifted off into a light sleep that went undisturbed even as small dragons approached him. Though whenever a brave or foolish person approached he would instantly lash out with growls and in an effort to be frightening struggled against the metal ropes. This sent the person away instantly scared as can be of him and as such he chuckled under his breath at each one until night came. With that he finally went to sleep slightly curled up along side one or two miniature dragons that had found him enjoyable as it were. This slumber was well welcomed as he dove into his dreams and away from the real world until that is he woke up due to being dripping wet.

Now he was glaring and letting out a low growl at the person who had thrown the water at him, but was unable to do anything as they proceeded to clean him up. Eventually they finished and left, just as food arrived, some cooked fish as it were, and he proceeded to ignore it much to the persons confusion. Looking up he saw that it was a big man with a long beard and off to the side was the boy who had given him some of his favorite fruit. "Dad... are the chains really necessary?" The boy spoke but the man obviously his father turned to look at his son for a moment before speaking. "Sorry Hiccup, but I don't think the people would feel safe if he didn't have them... even now they are scared to just look at him." The boy obviously Hiccup looked at his father for a moment before sighing in defeat and with that they left him alone for the time being.

Hiccup walked down the road and away from the cage that they kept the strange boy wearing dragon scales in deep thought. "Hey Hiccup!" Looking up he saw none other than Astrid and the other teens as they approached him along side their own dragons. "Hi everyone." With that Hiccup went off down the road still in thought as everyone looked at him confused for a moment before shrugging and walking up to where the boy was. Upon arriving though they saw Toothless and the boy having a staring contest with each other and by the looks of it the boy was winning. The Night Fury tilted his head and the boy imitated it as if he was trying to get something amusing out the whole thing.

"Wow... never thought I would see a Night Fury in a staring contest... and loosing it by the loos of it to." Fishlegs spoke and as it would be this was a mistake as both Toothless and the boy looked at them, but while Toothless was calm the boy let out a snarl at them. The boy was now ready to tear apart everyone that was in the area for imprisoning him in this metal cage and even though he was distracted for a moment by the dragon he was now glaring at the new people. One of them decided it would be funny to stick their hand into the cage he was in despite the threatening sounds he was making. They quickly redrew it though upon almost having his fingers bitten off and they backed off in fear, and anger as it would be. "HEY! You almost bit me!"

With that said the boy just let out a huff of air before glaring off to the side a small smile on his face, while letting out a low growl. Looking up again he proceeded to ignore them in favor of the dragons that were standing behind them and all looking at him with interest. While he didn't like the vikings, dragons were his thing and as such the boy took time to study each one slowly, mainly due to not being able to understand the teens in front of him. "He could put the Fury in Night Fury easily... and is that actual Night Fury scales on him?"

Fishlegs spoke as he looked at the boy in the cage who was now ignoring them in favor of the dragons behind them as the others all looked at him. "If he's covered in Night Fury scales than why don't we just call him Fury... it suits his personality just well if his earlier reaction was any indication." Snotlout spoke while sending his own glare towards the boy before they all slowly started to leave the area to do their own things. Though unknown to them all the boy had heard the 'call him Fury' part of what the viking teen had said and as of now sat in silence. For the first time ever and with no one around to see or even hear the boy, his lips moved to mirror Snotlout's and quietly he said one word. "Fury."

For a while he sat in complete silence upon hearing a word slip by his own lips for the first time ever while looking at the ground his face completely blank. This lasted for a few hours until someone came by and rather carefully slipped something into his cage for him to eat. Right away he looked at the plate with a collection of fruit and vegetables on it, but more importantly he was looking at something that had fallen closest to him. On the ground was none other than some of his favorite fruit, though green in color they were all the same in his mind and with that he quickly snatched it and began to eat.

This became a regular theme think while alone, growl at the people, star at the dragons, and eat the food that was given to him. That was until the day that the first one boy he had scene was the one that was giving him his food, and rather slowly to, no doubt hearing about what happened to the last person to give him some. With that he slowly walked off a bit before sitting down and took out something while the boy in the cage looked at the cooked fish. Hiccup had been wondering about the boy in the cage and how he was exactly doing, so when he had heard that the person who gave them food was talking about taking a night off he had jumped at the opportunity.

Now he was looking at the unnamed boy who was looking down at the fish almost as if he knew that Hiccup was watching him. Slowly he took out an apple from his vest pocket and upon bringing it up to his mouth took a bight of it, instantly the boy's head snapped up and he was now looking at him with wide eyes. Rather slowly he moved a bit only for the boys eyes to follow him, so as such Hiccup moved more only to get the same result. "What are you looking at me for?" Hiccup spoke under his breath as he slowly moved the apple back to his mouth to take a bight of it, and as he did the viking teen noticed the boy's head move.

An idea popped into his head, and moving the apple to the side he watched as the caged teen's head followed it in perfect sync. Now moving it in the opposite direction Hiccup saw that it had the same result and that drew his attention to the apple in his hands. "Do you want this?" The viking teen held out the apple in his hands and despite the long hair that the caged teen had he could see the longing in his eyes. With a sigh Hiccup tossed the apple and watched as it rolled towards the cage, and right as it was withing reach the teen inside grabbed it as quick as possible. "Huh... you sure do like apples."

Slowly the boy looked up in confusion upon hearing Hiccup say something, but still glared and did his best to try and not look like he was interested. Hiccup just barley caught the movement that the boy made almost as if he was interested before slowly, and quietly saying one word. "Apple?" It came out more like a question than anything and in that instant Hiccup froze in place surprised that the boy had just said something before realizing the way he said it. That one thing led to a sudden thought in his head and rather slowly it dawned on him that the teen in the cage didn't quite understand Norse.

Right before he could say anything though the sound of his fathers voice filled the air, as he called for him to come back home. With a sigh Hiccup got up and left the caged teen alone as he looked down at the fruit in his hand the word slowly falling into place in his mind. He also recognized that he said a second word in Norse, but this didn't matter as he stared at the apple in his hand before slowly taking a bight of it. His mind raced as he slowly ate the food that he was given, and soon he was looking at the ground threw his long hair as it were. Now annoyed by the boy began the pain staking process of cutting his hair short using the claws on his gloves despite being restricted in movements.

The night was long due to the boy being awake and after managing to cut his hair down some tossed it aside for it to caught by the wind. Though now he was wide awake listening to the sounds of the night and soon felt some snow began to fall on his head causing him to look up. Slowly but surly the snow fell coating the ground in it's fluffy whiteness, but before he could think about it movement caught his eyes. Looking up he could see an old man with a white beard sneaking around before taking something and walking off with it. Something was off as it were and as such he extended his senses to get a better reading on the man as they walked away and towards the edge of the village.

Morning came and he was awoken to the sound of people talking with each other nearby as the ignored him for the most part going on with their regular day. More nights passed until their was a good layer of snow on the ground, not like it really bothered him, the dragon scales kept him quite warm. Though he was glad that someone had been willing to put something up to keep the snow off him, and in the past few days he had been keeping track of a few words that he had learned. Sometimes though that kid, Hiccup would drop by and hand him an apple, and every time he would get a little bit nicer and ignore people unless they got to close.

Relaxing a little he waited for the next foolish person to come by while taking the occasional glance at a dragon as they came close. That was until he felt something off and moving a little he could feel his hand slide threw the metal ropes almost as if they had gotten bigger or he had gotten smaller. Looking up he growled at the few people who got to close making them jump with fright and take a few steps back until he stopped. For a while everything was fine until he heard the voice of Hiccup as he approached talking with his friends as it would be. "We have got to find out who would want to frame the dragons, but... I can't help but wonder if there really is a dragon that is out of control."

Interest peaked he looked up a little at the viking teens as the passed him, though they ignored him as they passed reminding him that he had been here for some time. Time slowed in that instant as they got close especially Hiccup and with that small thought a small smile appeared on his face as his hands slipped out of the chains. Suddenly the viking teen found himself stuck against the cage and the others all were in shock having forgotten about the caged teen. The ringing caught everyone's attention as they turned to face the cage and gasped at the sight of Hiccup being held from the behind by the teen.

Hiccup was tense as he felt the clawed glove that was on the caged teens hands on his thorough as he let out a small growl toward everyone. They all tensed and those that head weapons slowly reached for them as the viking teen staid very, very still until he heard a deep voice whispering into his ears. "Dragon... fire... anger... sink... snow." Without any warning he felt the hands of the teen slowly but surly let go of him and knew that the teen had retracted them back into the cage. With that Hiccup suddenly launched himself away before turning around and seeing the caged teen slowly sinking towards the center of the cage. Everyone around that had seen the whole thing was quiet in shock as they watched the boy slowly sink back into the cage staring out in a certain direction.

With that everyone quickly left him alone, but he ha done what he wanted and pointed somethings out to Hiccup who returned a few hours later. For a while the two just looked at each other, Hiccup just staring at the teen sitting in the middle of the cage who just glared right back at him before the viking teen spoke. "How... how did you know about that... how did you know about those incidents, and how are you able to even spoke Norse?" For a while nothing was said but right as Hiccup was about to give up and was turning away the teen in the cage spoke again. "Fury saw... Fury listen... Fury learn... Fury not dragon... Fury raised by dragon... Fury know dragons... release Fury... Fury help... dragons family."

For a moment Hiccup froze in place his back to the cage as Fury scratched the ground breaking some of the frost that had formed on the bottom of the cage he was in. The viking teen turned around to see that the teen was glaring at the ground and slowly he moved forward before taking a step back. "No... though I would like to let you out of the cage you are still to dangerous to do so." With that Hiccup walked off as the boy in the cage now calling himself Fury looked at the viking teens retreating form before lying down and curling up despite the metal collar on his neck. Soon after that night the dragons were shipped off the island leaving Fury alone, forgotten in the cage that was off to the side in the village.

For a while all was quiet, and he was still fed some food every now and than, but Hiccup never came by and he didn't get any apples. Than in the middle of one night he woke up to someone pounding the cage and looking up he saw what appeared to be a fight. The pounding was coming from two vikings that were fighting around the cage, one he recognized as Hiccup's father, the other was unknown. A slight smile appeared on his face and before any of them men knew what happened Fury's hand shot out and the claws dug into the man's stomach. For a moment Stoic was in shock as the teen in the cage pulled his now blood covered hand out of the Outcasts stomach before proceeding to look at him. A small moment passed as the teen stared directly at the chief before tilting his head towards the lock of the small cage that held him.

Stoic who was still in range of Fury's hands looked at him for a moment before rather reluctantly forcing the door open and speaking. "Don't make me regret this beast... keep the outcasts back as long as you can, and if your in trouble run, do I make myself clear?" With a nod the caged teen slowly walked out of the cage while crouched low to the ground before taking off at speeds close to a Night Fury striking down enemy after enemy. Within seconds he was close to the beach watching as a few Outcasts ran up to their leader and threw harsh breaths spoke. "Alvin... Stoic... he's... he's... he's released some sort of demon... demon from a cage... it... it's taken out half... half of our forces so far." The Outcast leader looked at his men with a face that showed he wasn't even believing it while all the captured villagers paled as they realized what the Outcast had meant.

"It doesn't matter we have the Dragon Conqueror... back to the boats were heading for Dragon Island right now." With that said all Outcasts began to retreat unknowingly taken a special guest aboard their head ship that went unnoticed by all even as they grabbed their fallen comrades who surprisingly weren't really dead. By the time that night was over and the Outcasts had landed on the island Fury who had used the claws on the clothing he was wearing climbed on bard the ship. He smirked as Hiccup shot up into the air on Toothless and waited quietly for the Outcasts to turn around causing them all to freeze for a second before the Outcast asked one question. "Who in the name of Thor are you?"

With that said the teen growled at the Outcasts as they slowly approached before replying with one word in his deep voice. "Fury."

* * *

><p>crai22: I know this has got to be one of the strangest things that I have ever written, but hey it's something that just popped into my head and it appeared interesting. Anyways background information, basically the boy in the story who calls himself Fury lost his parents at a young age, and surprisingly was raised by a female Night Fury. He always knew he wasn't a dragon and as such when he was about almost ten he left her nest after making a suit of sorts out of dragon scales and claws. Though due to being raised from a young age by a dragon he never truly learned how to speak or really understand Norse. This also meant he relied more on instinct than anything else hence why he acted like an animal most of time, as for his taste in apples... it was just something that I think suited him.<p>

This was just a one shot that I think could have something to it, but at the moment I don't really care that much about it while working on my other stories. For those that didn't catch when this takes place in the series it starts a little bit before the episode 'In Dragons We Trust' and goes on words towards the ending of but not the ending of "Alvin & the Outcasts'. If anything I give credit to Arcawolf for the idea really, what with their story 'A Recipe for Disaster' and all sense it gave me the idea. Anyways please read and review, and yes I know there might be a few spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, but I really can't quite fix all of them now can I?


End file.
